Amistad bajo restricción
by P.E.Jane
Summary: Trunks y Pan, son amigos desde que la azabache tiene memoria. Sin embargo desconocen todo vinculo superior a la amistad entre ellos. Él es príncipe y ella... una chiquilla entrometida "¡Trunks es el futuro rey y su acompañante para toda la vida debe ser una igual, no una chiquilla clase baja!".


**Capitulo I:**

-Cúbrete los ojos- demando a lo lejos, mientras una sonrisa se formo en los labios del mayor-promete que no te reirás

-Lo prometo- dijo levantando su mano izquierda-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Has estropeado algo en mi habitación y no quieres que vea tu cara de vergüen…?- no alcanzo a terminar la frase puesto que fue interrumpido por lo que de seguro era un zapato de la azabache- ¡Hau! Ya tengo los ojos cerrados, no me pegues- dijo sobándose el antebrazo.

Sabia desde un comienzo que seguirle la corriente a Bra con temas de vestuario no haría mas que lograr verse insípida por no describir lo incomoda que el vestido la hacia sentir.

-¿y bien?- dijo plantándose frete al chico- ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó cabizbaja

el peli lila la contemplo con cuidado observándola de arriba abajo repasando por los detalles de encaje cercano a los hombros, todo muy bonito y delicado- te ves ridícula- dijo riendo

-Lo sabia- murmuro soltando su pelo- las locas ideas de Bra

-¡hey! no me hagas caso- murmuro levantado su mentón - ¿ok? Sabes que soy egoísta y no me gusta que mi hermana acapare tu atención

-Hablas como si fuera de tu propiedad Trunks, y no porque seas el heredero al trono de este puñetero planeta, te da derecho sobre los demás-

-No te pongas ha la defensiva- dijo cogiéndola de los hombros- ¿Quien te a dicho que eres de mi propiedad? Para romperle la cara. Tu eres mi mejor amiga les guste o no a mi padre y su tropa de consejeros.

-Pues espero que no te escuchen-dijo mientras revolvía su cabello a modo de broma- o te veras envuelto en un lio que te llevara al exilio por otro seis meses

-mmm, si claro- susurro tomándola por la cintura- el que llegue ultimo a las afueras paga los helados.

-pues el mío que sea doble- dijo la azabache riendo mientras se echaba a correr.

Ambos eran amigos desde que la menor de los Son nació. Trunks que por ese entonces tenia tres años había quedado prendado de los ojos profundos y a la ves tan transparentes de la azabache. Desde entonces habían sido técnicamente inseparables. Amistad que por ese entonces no incomodaba absolutamente a nadie. Puesto que la chiquilla pertenecía a un linaje al cual la familia real estaba verdaderamente agradecida.

Pero la memoria y el agradecimiento por las guerras pasadas se va debilitando más rápido de lo que se cree. Y cuando se alcanza la grandeza, la historia poco importa. Por lo que la amistad de ambos a medida que fueron creciendo comenzó a incomodar a unos cuantos. Por lo que los instructivos del muchacho, para ser el futuro gobernante iniciaron en las colonias del planeta, manteniéndolo alejado.

Por su parte la azabache comenzó sus estudios al interior de la única academia del planeta especializada en el arte de la guerra, la ciencia y la economía. Nada que alimentara mucho el pensamiento critico ¿por qué será?, pensó la chiquilla en el momento que llenaba el formulario de inscripción.

Como si los hilos del destino se trenzaran por si solos, durante el periodo que el vástago hijo del rey regreso, la chiquilla fue elegida para un periodo instructivo de seguridad al interior del palacio.

-Alto- grito a lo lejos- has ganado

-Estas hecho todo un viejo- sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba

-¡Hey! te deje ganar - dijo empujándola amistosamente- de todas formas yo iba a pagar los helados, soy un caballero-

tal ves era cierto lo que decían todos, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que ni siquiera necesitaba voltearse a preguntar de que sabor prefería su helado. Pero le era inevitable, la azabache acaparaba absolutamente toda su atención. Durante su exilio decidió escribirle contándole desde lo mas común a lo mas complejo. Era verdad que no le gustaba que Bra monopolizara la atención de Pan, pero le estaba enormemente agradecido por adoptar el papel de recadera, en nadie mas confiaba para ello.

-No esta bien que manipules así a las persona- susurro detrás de él- pobre chica esta toda nerviosa- dijo aguantando la risa, mientras educadamente el peli lila recibía los helados.

-Deberíamos caminar no quiero que esta gente comience a darse cuenta tu sabes de que- dijo apuntando su pelo, si había algo que lo diferenciara por completo y que hacia mas fácil que lo reconocieran eran esos abultados cabellos lilas

-Siempre lo mismo ¿cuántas veces debo recordarte usar el gorro?- susurro, saboreando su helado de chocolate- ven, vamos

Quizá el mar de diferencias que los separaba era enorme, pero ambos disfrutaban de las mismas simplicidades, como sentarse a la sombra de un árbol contemplando la naturaleza.

Suspiro, recostándose a un costado de su acompañante, dibujando pequeños círculos en su antebrazo, observándole de reojo su expresión serena y relajada- ¿ _que hay de malo en todo esto?_ \- pensó

-absolutamente nada- murmuro, respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada.

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte**

 **Notas de Autor:** espero que le guste! Y si no, que me lo hagan saber n.n! les cuento un poco. La historia principalmente se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de mi otro fanfic. Adoro al dúo dinámico este, y me pregunte si las cosas funcionarían si el ocupara el puesto de príncipe que le corresponde… saludos nos leemos pronto


End file.
